Of Alcohol and Cousins
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: It's a party. Roxas seriously needs to loosen up. Sucks that Axel goes about it the wrong way. *SlightIncest, Yaoi* ENDING WILL BE REVISED LATER.


**A.N. I found a picture of Roxas and Sora kissing on a green couch, I thought it was hot. :D Apparently they were drunk or something?**

**The artist of the picture is an AkuRoku fan, not a RokuSor fan. I could check to be completely sure, but my internet just crashed. **

**So.. All I have is a blank document, GIMP (which is a bitch), Sony Vegas (Which is fun to play around with), and a 'Page Load Error' for youtube. -pout-**

**Yes, I am a fan of RokuSor-SoRoku. It's my first favorite pairing, but I do like AkuRoku, which is what this is. **

**I had fun writing this XD!**

**P.S. I have no idea what Tidus or Wakka or whatever are like..but they're drunk! OOC-NESS IS POSSIBLE WITH INTOXICATIONNNN!!! -shot- **

**-Jay**

---!---!---!

Roxas could hold his alcohol pretty damn well, even better then Axel. It took more than just a few beers to get him even slightly tipsy. He could last a whooole night without feeling tipsy, or disoriented. The party was no big deal, Roxas could stay sober. It wasn't that hard. Axel was easy to fend off, Sora was acting unusually normal, and Namine was a party animal.

Look at that first paragraph, smile, read it once more, and laugh, because it is a _lie. _

_(_Yes, like the cake. The cake is also a _lie._)

Roxas could _not, _in fact, hold any alcohol whatsoever. It took merely a single shot to get the boy as befuddled as Merlin on Halloween, and he could _not _last a whole night without drinking. Maybe Roxas would've had a chance, if not for a certain redhead.

Oh, and by the way, Sora was still a spaz, and Namine wasn't even _at _the party.

-

_Beginning of the Party?_

"C'mon Roxy! Just one drink! It's only a small shot glass with salt and lime!"

"Axel, for the last time, _no." _For his future sanity and safety, Roxas decided to hide the fact that he was a lightweight at drinking. There was no limit to what the redhead might do if he knew this extremely vital information.

"Bu-!"

At which time Roxas's phone began to vibrate, startling the blonde. Pulling the small device out of his right pocket, Roxas flipped it open and read the screen. It was his cousin, Namine.

"It's Namine, I'll be right back." The blonde put down the cup of coke he had been previously holding, and walked outside to talk.

_-_

Roxas was being a killjoy. Axel frowned, as he watched the stubborn blonde leave for the backyard. Did Roxas know he swung his hips like a girl? It brought a certain song to his mind..

'_Hey girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's drivin me crazy'_

Well, whatever. That's off topic.

Back to business… How was Axel to get his little Roxy-poo to loosen up? The redhead lifted the previously mentioned shot glass, although it was supposed to be for Roxas, to his lips-

And then it hit him. (Well, not really. If it had really hit him there would be a huge exclamation point shaped mark on his cheek, but there wasn't.)

Shot glass, Roxas's neglected coke sitting unprotected _right _next to Axel on the table, and the temporarily gone blonde killjoy. Axel twitched with deviousness. Yes, he _twitched. _Oh, he knew how to get Roxas to take the drink and loosen up.

-

"Nam?" Roxas had walked into the backyard, which was conveniently quiet, save for a few couples in the bushes. Don't ask about them, that's not important.

"_Roxas! Hey!"_

"Hey Nam, what's up?" Roxas cradled the phone in his shoulder, so he could use both of his hands to readjust the wrist band he was wearing.

"_Nothing much, just calling to see how's the party."_

"Well, you know. It's a _party, _Nam. There's drinking, music, dancing, talking and-" Roxas stopped and glanced suspiciously at the moaning bushes,"_ahem, _bushes."

"_Bushes? Roxas?" _Namine sounded confused.

"Seriously, you don't want to know."

"_I.. see? So who's there?"_

"Oh, you know, just about a hundred people I barely know. It _is _Riku's party after all." Roxas waved a hand through the air, but stopped himself once he remembered he was on the freaking _phone._

"_Haha, very funny. I'm talking about who we __**know.**__"_

"Oh, well.. Riku and Sora are here. People I know the names _of, _but not really well. Uhh, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, and a couple others that I might've forgotten."

"_Isn't Axel there?"_

"Unfortunately. He's been trying to get me to loosen up." Roxas sighed, Axel was so stubborn sometimes.

"_Oh? Is he? Well, put him on the phone, I've gotta tell him something."_

"What do you have to tell him?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, removing the phone from the crook in his neck to now hold in one hand.

"_Kairi wanted me to tell him something for her."_

"Can't you just tell the message to me?" Something fishy was going on. Kairi was _at _the party.

"_Roxas, come on, I've just gotta tell Axel something!"_

The blonde frowned, "I'm sure you can tell me-"

"_No! Just put him on the phone. Please?"_

"…. fine." Roxas yielded to his cousin's demands and went inside to go get Axel.

-

Axel was leaning against the wall, drink in hand, with a sly smile- as if he had a secret.

"Hey Roxa-"

"Namine wants to talk to you." Roxas tossed the phone at Axel, who caught it one-handedly.

"Oh? What for?" The redhead set down his drink.

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno," and reached for his coke.

Axel grinned, as his plan was soon to be in motion. Oh, he could cackle from the devilishness of it all, _but _he had another little blonde to attend to.

Walking outside, the pyro put the phone to his ear.

"Namine? It's me, Axel."

"_Axel! Hey, so I hear you're trying to get Roxas to loosen up?"_

"Uhh, yeah? Sometimes he can be a killjoy."

-

Roxas took a long swig out of his cup of coke. For some reason, talking on the phone always made him thirsty. Hmm, was it just him, or had his coke gotten watery or something? Before Roxas could think some more about the water contents of his drink..

"Hi Rockshush!" A slurred voice called out to him.

Turning around, 'Rockshush' saw what he identified as his drunk other cousin, Sora. Sora, like Roxas, could never hold his alcohol.

-

"_I think he needs to loosen up also, it's a party."_

"Yeah, by the way, why aren't you here? Everyone, except for probably Roxas, has had a couple drinks already."

"_I'd go, but I have to finish this painting for class tomorrow."_

"Oh, that sucks."

"_Preetty much." _Axel grinned. Namine had that amusing tone of voice that said, "Woe-is-me, bitch," and it never failed to make him smile. Not that he knew why..

"So what's this about you having something to tell me?"

-

"Hey Rockshush! Whassap?" Sora's speech had become extremely slurred, and the brunet had lost whatever traces of grace he had. Not that he had much to begin with, but you get the point.

Sora tripped, and fell on Roxas, grabbing his shoulder and clumsily trying to use him as a foundation. Not that it worked out so well. Roxas, who would have normally been able to catch the brunet, fell down as well.

"Sora, you okay? Where's Riku?" The blonde led the intoxicated brunet to the ugly green couch in the corner of the next room over. It was darker in this room, and quieter. Riku had better taste, but when hosting parties, he never kept the nice couch out. Who _knew _what would happened on this couch?

"Heesh getting' more drinksh wif Yusshie. Yullie.. Yumie.."

"Yuffie?" Wait, if Riku was gone, to the store probably, did that mean.. he was stuck with a drunk Sora?!

-

"Roxas is a lightweight?"

"_Yup, he can't hold his alcohol. He gets drunk really easily."_

"Oh, that is pure _gold."_ Axel grinned toothily.

"_You should've seen him at one of nightclubs Kairi brought us too one time."_

"Hmm?"

"_Turns out Roxas is a manwhore when he's drunk."_

Axel snorted in laughter. Roxas? A _manwhore? _

"I won't believe that til I see it Nam."

"_It's true though." _

"So.. How lightweight we talking?"

"_About one fourth of a shot glass is enough. He's really, really, __**really **__weak when it comes to stuff like this."_

"One fourth?! Are you kidding me!?" Disbelief crossed the redheads features.

"_Nope, Kairi gave him a sip of her drink and he was dancing like there was no tomorrow. On guys. Turns out his flamboyant gayness that's otherwise hidden comes out when he's drunk."_

Axel would have laughed, if he had not remembered what he had earlier done to said blonde's drink.

"Uhhh.. Namine.. What would a full shot do to him?"

-

"Yeah! Thash it! Yuffshie!"

Dear God, this would be a long night if he had to wait for Riku to come back with more drinks. Roxas chugged the rest of his coke down, and threw the cup somewhere. Riku would clean it up.

Heh. Riku. Cleaning up. Roxas giggled at this thought, for some reason, finding it inexplicably hilarious. Sora confusedly looked at Roxas, but laughed along anyway. Soon the two were laughing like they were insane.

Roxas didn't even know when he started feeling this giddy, it was like the room had started spinning from his laughter, blurring his vision.

-

"_Hmm.. I don't know, Kairi and I took him home after he attempted to take off his shirt."_

"What?! Shit Namine, I gotta go!"

"_What? Why?"_

"I gave slipped _four _shots in his drink. Poured more coke in so he wouldn't really notice the taste."

-

"Sora. Soruhh, Soraah!" Roxas giggled, and glomped his cousin on the couch.

"Rockshusshhh!" Sora fell over, both of them being unstable.

"Whoa! Are you two _drunk?" _Selphie, followed by Tidus and Wakka, walked over to the corner where the green couch sat, an empty shotglass in her left hand.

"Nah! I never drink alki.. alcu.. " Roxas stuttered over the last word. His words weren't as slurred as Sora's, but his mind was pretty befuddled.

"Alcomal!" Sora pointed out randomly to somewhere incredibly random in the room.

Roxas followed suit, "Alcomal!"

The two fell over in a fit of giggles, Roxas on top of Sora. Sora was on his back, legs wide open, hands at sides, while Roxas had both arms on either side of the brunet, with one knee on the inside of his legs, and the other on the outside.

"You have no idea how gay this looks!" Tidus, who was slightly soused, guffawed.

"We're not.. Gay!" Roxas attempted to get up, but his elbows gave out and he fell on top of Sora again. The brunet squeaked from the contact, Roxas felt heavier than he looked. Then, the brunet felt something else.

"You look gay!" Wakka said in agreement.

"Oh my god, you should totally _kiss _Sora!" Selphie was spazzing out.

"He's my cou-" Wait.. Roxas trailed off. What was Sora again? Roxas couldn't remember.. His mind was a mess.

Roxas pushed himself up and looked down on Sora's face. The brunet's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, brown locks falling in a chaotic mess against his forehead, and a pink blush accentuated by the nearby lamp. His eyes were half closed, and his plump lips were parted. Sora looked so hot. So cute, so sexy, so touchable, so _kissable._

"Kiss him Roxas! Kiss him!" Selphie drunkenly cheered from the sidelines, while Wakka and Tidus gaped in shock.

Roxas shifted, so he could get up on his knees, when Sora moaned.

"Nngh! Rocksaasss! Y-your knee!"

The blonde looked down at his knee, which was still inbetween the brunets leg. Roxas grinned, Sora had an erection. The blonde's knee was pressing into the latter's crotch, and that whenever he shifted, Sora would feel it.

"Soraaaahh.." Roxas bent down and whispered seductively into Sora's ear. Right now, Roxas didn't care who this was, or what he was doing. This was hot. He _wanted. _

The blonde pulled Sora up by the shirt, so the brunet was sitting upright against the ugly green couch, and straddled him.

-

Shit! Where had he gone? Axel swore he had left Roxas _right here. _Dammit! Where was he?!

The redhead feverishly dashed down the halls, opening all doors, and interrupting several _hugs, _much to their chagrin. None of them had the blonde.

What if Roxas had already gotten _laid?! _Axel didn't want that! The blonde would be molest! Raped! Touched by strangers!

"Rocksaassss!"

If Axel had dog or cat ears, they would have perked up faster than you could say, 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. That might be a long word, but you'd be surprised at how fast some people can say it.

Nearly breaking down the door in the process, Axel rushed into the room.

-

"Rocksaasss!"

After successfully straddling the brunet, Roxas messily smashed his and Sora's lips together in a sloppy kiss. Openmouthed, since neither really had enough sense to keep their mouths closed in the first place.

"Sora.." Roxas moaned into their kiss, as he grinded his hips against Sora's. It was all going so fast, like there was a haze that Roxas couldn't see through. The only thing he felt now, was lust. And a lot of it. There were two names in his head. Confused as to who he was doing these things with, he called both of them.

-

Axel was frozen in his tracks.

Was.. Roxas _kissing _Sora? They're _cousins! _Holy shit, now Roxas was _grinding his hips _on the brunet.

"A-Axel!"

Waitaminutewhatjusthappenedhere.

Did Roxas just moan _HIS _name? Or is there another Axel in this world that he was not informed of?

"What's going on in here?"

Axel spun around quickly, and there in the doorway, was a silverhaired teen wearing sunglasses.

"Riku! Roxas-and-Sora-are-drunk-and-they-started-kissing-what-do-we-do?!"

"What?! Speak slowly Axel, the alcohol is getting to my brain."

Axel stepped forward and ripped the sunglasses from the silveret's face. Looking straight at the shocked look on the other boy's face, he pointed at the spectacle that was going on in the corner.

"Roxas. Sora. Drunk. Making out."

Riku looked in the direction of Axel's finger and almost screamed. He would have, but Riku is Riku, and Riku's do not scream.

"Axel! Turn around!"

The redheaded pyro turned around, and his eyes opened even wider.

When did they take off their shirts?!

-

"Aah!" Sora moaned as Roxas began to trail his fingers lightly over his stomach.

"Axel.." Roxas whispered huskily, only audible so that the two of them, and not the three bystanders (Selphie, Tidus and Wakka) could hear.

Axel? Why was Roxas saying Axel's name? Wait.. Who was Axel again? Sora giggled.

It sounded like a cologne.

When Roxas started clumsily undoing his pants, he simply moaned and bucked his hips upwards, wanting free of the small, small cage that people called pants.

-

This was going too far. Axel and Riku ran forward, knocking over Tidus and Wakka, who both yelped in surprise, and wrenched the shirtless boys away from each other.

-

Almost off. Roxas almost had the zipper undone when he felt a pair of thin arms surround him and yank him off of Sora.

"Wha?!" Roxas exclaimed, as he was forcefully turned around, pushed into a wall, and forced to look into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

The blonde merely tilted his head, and stared at the green eyes. They were pretty. Whoa, were those tattoos underneath his eyes? That must've hurt, but they looked.. _sexy. _And to a lusty, drunk Roxas, that's all that mattered.

Roxas leaned forward and seductively licked one of the tattoos, purring gently.

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing? Stop that!"

"Stop what?" The blonde nipped gently at one of the man's ears, when he noticed the fire-truck red hair.

"Axel?" Roxas pulled back, head nearly lolling over in his dizziness.

Axel had pinned Roxas to a wall, supporting him up with his arms.

"Yes, it's me! What the hell were you doing with Sora? He's your cousin!"

Roxas simply stared at the redhead, before feeling a weird sense of sadness. Tears started to flow from the cerulean blue eyes of the blonde, as he began sniffling.

-

"Roxas?" Axel stared wide-eyed at the blonde. Roxas never cried. _Never. _Maybe it was the alcohol- no, it probably was, but the blonde had gone from seductive _beast, _to innocent child in such a short amount of time.

Roxas couldn't be _that _good of an actor when he was drunk, could he be?

"I'm," sniffle, "sorry," sniffle, "I don't know what happened," sniffle,"It's all a blur, Axel." Roxas' body went limp, sinking into Axel's lanky figure, and using it to keep himself standing.

Axel immediately felt guilty for putting alcohol in Roxas' drink. He should've known better than to do something like that.

"Shh," Axel brushed a lock of blonde hair from the younger boy's face, "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

Roxas didn't respond, he only sniffled once more then pressed his face into Axel's chest.

The redhead wrapped his arms around Roxas, gently stroking his back. Axel slowly sank down, so that they were both sitting on the floor. Roxas comfortably lying in Axel's lap, face in his chest, tears slowly subsiding.

The blonde fell asleep there. In the strong, comforting arms of Axel, on the wall of the corner of the slightly dark room, next to the ugly green couch- but it was a nice way to end a crazy night.

-

**A/N**

**END-**

**I know, it might suck, but this is nine pages. NINE. It's all over the place, it's sappy at the end, and it's a weird plot. But I loved that pic and I wanted to give this a go. :D**

**D: I WILL CHANGE THE ENDING LATERS. MOZILLA WAS RETARDED AND CLOSED MY WINDOW BEFORE I COULD SAVE. DAMMIT. -p/o-  
**

**I run out of muse juice after the first FIVE. D:!**

**I want to make what happened to Riku and Sora, (not to mention Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka) another chapter or story or something? Maybe when I have the chance to write it.**

**Leave a review, if joo pleashes? They are my fueelll. My foooooooood.  
**

**Speaking of food, I haven't eaten. Hmm.. I think I'll go do that now!**

**Axel- By the way, Jay doesn't own any of us. If she did, that one scene in the Kingdom Hearts II manga of me pinning Roxas to the floor during the struggle match would soooooooooooo be in the game. **

**Jay- It SHOULD be in the game.  
**

**-End-**

**P.S I'd like to mention that this document is 3,_813 _words. :D Exactly.  
**


End file.
